Sailor Senshi 2014
by Kimiko Ree
Summary: A fic where the original Senshi have died.. Their children take over. That's pretty much it. (The title change was due to the fact that someone brought to my attention the mistake I made on ages. But now it's better!!! ^.^* )
1. Default Chapter Title

Prologue

Part 1

Usagi skipped happily down the street, grocery bag in hand. She was humming the theme song to the old Sailor Moon animated series that a Miss Naoko Takeuchi had created after seeing a news report about Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. Usagi was in her own little world as she crossed the street in front of the Hikawa shrine.

She dropped a package of curry mix and stopped carelessly in the middle of the street to pick it up, there were no cars in sight. She smiled as she picked up the curry mix and slipped it back into her bag. When she stood upright a car was honking and coming straight towards her! She could have sworn the street was deserted before!

She opened her mouth to scream as the car hit her. The bag of groceries flew into the air and to the ground. The car had disappeared after hitting her, leaving Usagi Chiba lying in the street, unconscious.

The phone rang, Mamoru Chiba answered, "Moshi moshi… Hai... What? Usa-ko? Where? We'll be right there!" He hung up the phone in a rush and went to collect his daughter, Chibi Usa.

"Nani? Okasan? What happened to her?" The pink haired girl asked as she walked up behind Mamoru.

"Your mother… she's… not well… We have to go to the hospital."

"Mommy?" The girl asked, she looked to be about fifteen and had pink hair that was up in odangos, much like her mother's.

******

"Mamoru Chiba here to see a Ms. Usagi Chiba please." Mamoru said to the woman at the front desk of the hospital, she looked at him from over her glasses then to her computer.

"She's in room 113, Mr. Chiba." The woman said softly, he nodded his thanks and walked towards the patient's ward. Chibi Usa trailing behind him. He spotted room 113 and walked through the door, to find his wife in a coma on the bed. Chibi Usa ran to her side, "Okasan!! Wake up! Mommy!!"

Mamoru shook his head sadly and sat in a chair beside Usagi's bed, there were tears in his eyes, "Usa-ko…"

******

Makoto Yamada had just received a phone call from Mamoru. He had told her Usagi was in a coma. She had denied it at first then agreed to notify everyone else, Mamoru had thanked her and hung up. 

"Who was it Mako?" Her husband, Takamitsu, asked as he looked up from his Panasonic lap top computer.

"It was Mamoru-kun… Usagi's in the hospital, she's in a coma…." Makoto said softly, Takamitsu's eyes widened.

"Mako… I… gomen nasai sweetheart…" He says softly, he had met Usagi when he first started dating Makoto. They were both in college, as well as the rest of Makoto's friends. He was a year older than she was and could easily beat her in a one on one martial arts fight any day.

"It's okay Taka-chan… She'll recover and be right as rain. That's our Usagi-chan!" Mako said cheerfully, although she secretly hoped she was right. He smiled sadly to her, "I sure hope you're right Mako…"

******

"Moshi moshi…. Ne? Makoto-san? What? Hold on… Calm down… What happened to Usagi-san? Hai… Ha…WHAT!? Makoto... Usagi's in a coma, since when? Are Mamoru-kun and Chibi Usa-chan okay? Alright... What room is she in at the hospital? Hai... Artgato gozaimasu Makoto-san." Ami Takeda hung up the phone quickly and then picked it up to dial her husband at the same hospital, "Hai, Yoshihisa Takeda please, Hai, I'll wait… Domo…" She waited on the phone for a moment then when her husband answered, "Yoshi-kun… Usagi-san is in room 113… Please, go check up on her? …Hai, in a coma, yes. Mamoru-san is in there with her… Please… Thank you Yoshi… Hai. Ja ne." Ami hung up the phone and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, "Poor Mamoru. And Chibi Usa-chan." 

******

Mamoru heard a knock on the door and he stood, opening it. Makoto, Ami and Yoshihisa all stood in the doorway. Ami had flowers and Makoto brought some food, she handed him the package and said, "For Chibi Usa-chan and yourself… You both need to eat."

He nodded and took the package of food then smiled, "Domo arigatou."

Makoto nodded and walked over to Usagi's side, "Poor Usagi-chan..." She looked up at Mamoru, "Did they catch whoever did this to her?"

He shook his head, "It's as if the car disappeared… Of course no one saw this happen either…" He said softly, Mako nodded.

Ami stepped over to Usagi and placed her hand on Usagi's wrist, "Her pulse is good… Yoshi-kun… Come check her out…? I don't trust these doctors…" 

Yoshihisa nodded and walked past Mamoru to Usagi's side. After a long examination he looked at Mamoru, "She seems to not have been hurt, but she's in a coma all the same. It's odd, her vital signs show that she should be perfectly fine and awake, but she isn't."

Mamoru frowned and looked to Ami, who pulled out her small palm computer with the sign of mercury on it. She had kept it even after they had retired as sailor senshi, no further evil had come upon the earth after they had defeated Sailor Galaxia and Chaos. She scanned Usagi and then nodded, "Her body is covered in Nega-energy… That is why she's in the state she is and in a coma.. We need to notify the other Sailor senshi…"

Makoto nodded, "I'll go back to my place and call Minako and Rei..." She then ran out of the room and disappeared out of the hospital.

******

Makoto raced down streets and alleyways to reach her house faster, after over twenty years the sailor senshi were finally needed again! She was so distracted she didn't notice when she ran into a group of thugs. 

"Hey!" One of them yelled as she fell onto her rear end.

"Hey what? Buddy you don't want to fight with me!!" She yelled back as she stood and fell back into a defensive position. He rushed at her and she quickly swept his legs out from under him, he fell flat onto his face.

"See?" Mako asked, she heard the sound of a gun and turned just in time to see the bullet pierce her chest, but she felt no pain. It was almost as if she was watching a movie, suddenly everything went black.

******

"Come on Makoto-san… Pick up!" Ami whispered into the phone after she had dialed Makoto's number and after six rings had gotten nothing. Mamoru stood beside her, waiting patiently. She shook her head and hung up the phone, "No answer…"

Mamoru frowned, "What happened to her? It's been over an hour now!"

"I… I don't know Mamoru." Ami stammered, "I'm going to find her… I'll be back soon..." She said softly before walking out of the room and to her husband's office. She knocked on his door lightly.

"Hai..." a voice came from inside, she opened the door slowly then stepped in and shut it behind her, "Yoshi-kun… I'm going to find Makoto..." She was looking at the ground, not aware of who was in the room. It sounded like Yoshihisa, so she assumed it was.

"No you aren't." He said, she looked up quickly to see Yoshi passed out in his chair. A dark shadow floated above him, "You're going to come with me…" The voice no longer sounded like her husband's, but like a young woman.

"Who are you? Let Yoshi-kun go!!!" Ami said, the shadow seemed to look down at Yoshihisa.

"Would you trade your life for his?" It asked, Ami didn't hesitate and nodded. The shadow cackled and left Yoshi's side, floating over to Ami's. She felt herself begin to get dizzy then she blacked out.

Part 2

"Ami-chan… Nani… Where are you?" Rei asked into the phone as it rang. She received Ami's message machine, "Moshi moshi, Yoshihisa and Ami Takeda here… Please leave a message after the beep, Ja!" There was a beep after the recording and Rei began talking.

"Ami-chan, nani? Where are you? Mamoru-kun says you left over two hours ago… What happened?? Call me… Ja ne…" She hung up the phone and sighed, walking into the fire reading room she sat in front of the fire and closed her eyes. Her concentration was broken by the sound of something banging on the roof. She wondered if it was one of her daughters playing a trick on her. She stood and walked out of the room and then out of the shrine. She looked up at the roof and saw a gaping hole in it, right above the sacred fire room. She sighed and brought out an old wooden ladder, she climbed onto it and looked at the hole. The hole went into the room, she could see the pieces of roof in the spot she had once sat. She blinked and shook her head as she got off the wobbly ladder and went to get the materials to fix the roof. 

As soon as Rei had finished fixing the roof she wiped the sweat from her brow and looked over her work. Her grandfather could have done it better but he was dead so she had no choice, her husband was busy at work and so he could not repair it either. Her patching job would have to work. She felt the ladder wobble as she started down, She reminded herself to get a new one as soon as she could. When she felt the ladder start to fall away from the temple roof that worried her, she looked down and sure enough the ladder was falling backwards. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, it was as if she had a hand over her mouth. She could feel the hand but not see it, she quickly bit down on the hand she felt and as it came free she jumped from the ladder. She looked up just in time to see the ladder come crashing down, into one messy heap of broken wood.

"Who's there?" She could feel an evil presence near.

"Kimiko? Michiko?" She called out, hoping her girls were behind this. There was no response, she could feel the negative energy strengthen. 

"Great... Just great…" She grumbled as she fell into a defensive position, just like Makoto had taught her, "If you want me… Come get me!" She could hear the wind blow strongly through the trees and spun around to face her killer. The creature was human in shape and form, but it's eyes were blood red and it's skin was purple, almost black. She gasped as if being choked, the negative energy around her was making her weak. 

"Who are you…?" She managed to gasp before she passed out due to lack of oxygen to her brain.

"You are ours Sailor Mars… All we need is the one that was once called Sailor Venus and we will triumph!" The creature laughed and disappeared, Rei in its arms.

******

"Miss Minako Tanaka!" There could be much clapping heard as the blonde haired movie and J-pop star stepped onto the stage.

"Hello everyone!" She called out, waving. There was a microphone headset on her ear that connected the microphone without her having to hold it. 

"How is everyone this morning?" Cheer and applause answered her words, she smiled.

"That's good! I just stopped by to tell everyone to go see my new movie… A Japanese star in America! I star in the picture as Miss Mayumi Yashido, a young Japanese star!" There was more applause and cheering.

"The movie will be out on Friday!" She yelled as she did her famous Sailor V pose and left the stage. Many people chanted her name as she left.

Minako sighed as she got out of eyesight of the fans, if she didn't go the back way they might swamp her. She'd never be able to make her next photo shoot it they did! She quickly slipped through a back door and in between two sets, leaving her headset microphone on a back table. One set started to wobble as she brushed it with her shoulder, the set wasn't sturdy enough and as Minako looked up, the set collapsed on top of her. She managed a strangled cry then collapsed under the set. Moments later the directors of the studio rushed into the area, they dug under the debris to find, nothing. 

"Must've just collapsed… There's no one here." One of them mumbled. They all nodded and exited the area.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Part 3

"They're all out of commission… We can attack now and take over Tokyo, and then the rest of Japan!!" A woman formed out of the cloud of purple and black smoke that had been seen by all of the Senshi at the ends of their lives. Her hair was dark purple in color and her skin, snow white. Her eyes were black and had a red tint to them, she wore tight black leather pants and a black leather halter top. The woman laughed as the shadows fell back from around her, four women lay on the ground around her. Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami all lay, dead.

****

"Michiko! Hai, it's me, Ayumi. Hai… Have you seen Minako? She's been gone all day... She was going to help me practice to the choir recital coming up. Rei san? No, I haven't Michiko. Gomen nasai… Hai, I'll call if I find my mother, yes or yours." Ayumi hung up the phone quickly, moving back over to her boom box and turning it back on. Her music blared loudly over the four speakers that were stationed various places in her room. She walked over to her vanity mirror and pulled her shoulder length black hair into a bun. She peered at her reflection, a black haired and green eyed girl looked back. She smiled and turned away, beginning to sing to the song,

"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, yume no naka nara ieru, shikou kairo wa short sunzen, ima sugu aitai yo, nakitaku naru you na, Moonlight denwa mo dekinai, Midnight 

datte junjou dou shiyou, heart wa mangekyou." Her voice blended with the CD in her boom box almost perfectly. She danced around her room as she cleaned, throwing her clothes out into the hallway and tossing her school books onto her bedside table.

"Ni umareta no miracle romance, shinjite iru no miracle romance." As the song ended her phone rang. She quickly turned the volume down and picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi. Konbanwa Minai!!" Ayumi laughed at her blonde friend's response then quieted when a question was asked.

"Nani? Makoto? I haven't seen her.. What about my mom? Or Rei? Kimiko and Michiko are looking for their mom too… This is not good… I'll call you back, I have to call Haruko and Chibi Usa. Hai. Ja ne." She hung up the phone in a rush, and then picked it up again and began dialing.

****

"…Ayumi chan? Nani? Calm down.. I have no clue where Mom or Minako san, Makoto san or Rei san are. Usagi san is at the hospital still. Hai, Okasan said she's be home later, she's at the hospital with Dad… Of course I'll call! Ja." Haruko hung up the phone and frowned, her mother and father had gone to the hospital to check Usagi out. To see what the matter was with her. They had been gone for over six hours now, and she was getting worried. Why hadn't they called her? She looked at the clock again and brushed her dark blue bangs out of her eyes. She quickly walked to her room and pulled a small blue box out from under her bed. She set it on her bed in front of her and stared at it. Her mother told her if she was ever in trouble, or the Sailor Senshi were needed and could not be found she was to use what sat in the box…

****

Kimiko stood outside of the Hikawa shrine and stared into the sky. Tears sat just on the edge of her eyelids, threatening to spill over and down her face. She looked down and wiped her eyes before whispering,

"Mother… I know you're no longer on Earth, I saw a vision in the sacred fire… I swear, whoever made you suffer will pay… I, the daughter of Rei Hino… swear this upon the Hikawa shrine… And it shall be done." She wiped her eyes again and turned, walking into the shrine and to her room. Her sister saw her walk past and quickly followed, frowning as she did so.

"Kimiko?" She asked softly. Kimiko turned to her,

"Michiko… Okasan… Is…"

"I already know." Michiko cut her off and nodded, "The fire showed me after I talked to Ayumi, I think that the original sailor senshi are all gone, not just out mother…" She looked at her sister sadly.

"Then it's our turn…" Kimiko said as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a red locket on a golden chain. Michiko sighed and nodded before walking out of her sister's room.

****

Minai sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her feet and the floor. She had talked to everyone except Chibi Usa earlier, and everyone was gone, Minako, Rei, Ami, Usagi was in a comma and even her own mother, Makoto was missing. She was worried, what if the senshi were all… dead? What would she do? Her mother… Makoto had tried to teach her to fight, but she couldn't. And she had to be stuck up for a lot because she was weak… Now she was on her own, now she would have to take her mother's place as a sailor soldier. She was almost convinced her mother had left this life. She glanced at the wooden box beside her bed and dropped to her knees beside it, opening the box to reveal a forest green locket on a silver chain.

"She told me it would allow me to transform… Just as I've seen her do so many times before…"


End file.
